Heat
by awesome.i.am
Summary: After their brief hookup, they decide to take it to the next level. What happens when obstacles get in their way of becoming a full circle?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anyone from WWE; Vince McMahon, damn it.**

**Note:** Since this story has gotten a lot of reviews and hits, I decided to make it a full blown multiple chapter fic. Shout out to , SwantonBaby, MzDifferenter, briannie-annie, and IsidoraAngst. Heavy smut warning, so if you don't like, don't read. Hope you guys enjoy! This story is the sequel of Heat: The Prologue. I will be using Alicia's real name in this whole story.

**Summary:** After their brief hookup, they decide to take it to the next level. What happens when obstacles get in their way of becoming a full circle?

**Characters: **Alicia Fox, Randy Orton, and many, many more appearances.

"_Yeah, right there!" Victoria screamed out._

Randy reached his climax and Victoria followed soon after. Their heads hit their pillows, panting becoming more present in the room than ever. Randy looked at her trying to read her mind. He scooped her up in his arms and held on to her almost possessively.

"_Ready for round two?" He looked down at her, smirking._

"_Do I look like the fucking Energizer bunny, Randy?"_

"_Well, your ears do stick out a little-"Randy got cut off by a playful slap._

"_Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes._

He glanced down to find her eyes closed, and her breath even. Randy closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber of his own, before being woken up by a plate being broken, with a 'shit'.

The spot next to him was empty and his eyes opened wide, before looking for his sweatpants, and weirdly finding them on the fan above him. Randy rubbed his eyes, almost tripping over a step. He found her with her back toward him, and he approached her.

"_Hey, sexy." He whispered in her ear._

"_Good morning to you too." Victoria placed the plate in the dishwasher._

Randy looked at the counter and found their breakfast; a bowl of Special K cereal. He knew V wasn't much of a cook, let alone she could burn down his house, so he'd rather settle for cereal. He grabbed a bowl and sat down at the dining table, shivering when the chair hit his butt.

Victoria grabbed her bowl and took the seat across from him. They ate their cereal in peace with sexual glances toward each other. She finished before him, with a slap on the butt by Randy, on her way to the kitchen. Washing the dishes, again, she heard the click of the TV being turned on. Victoria finished wiping her hands on a rag, hearing the doorbell ring.

Randy decided to answer it, regretting it immediately.

"_What do you want?" He hissed sourly, glaring._

"_Where's Victoria?" She looked over his massive shoulder for any glimpse of her._

"_Here, so now you can leave," Randy tried closing the door, but a Louis Vuitton stopped the door._

Victoria heard arguing and decided to see what the problem was. There he was battling it out with her best friend, Maryse. This always happened, Maryse wanting her girl time, but Randy also wanting his V time. The time Vince gave the roster off, everyone tried to enjoy it to the fullest.

"_Ryse, hey, come in," Victoria lightly moved Randy out of the way._

"_Thank you. Someone's cranky," Maryse motioned toward Randy who was sitting across._

"_You are such a bitch, you know that? I don't even get why you come here." Randy was getting tired of the ice bitch coming to his house._

"_Oh please, look at yourself! You're a dick." Maryse swayed her platinum blond hair to the side, with a scoff._

"_Yeah, I have one, is there a problem with that? It's probably because you're not getting any," He ignored her cursing in French, and continued watching TV._

Victoria left them to bicker, and climbed the stairs to get ready for her day with Ryse. Hurrying up to take a shower, she grabbed her clothes and laid them on the bed. She finished and put the last swipe of lip gloss.

She said goodbye to Randy and dragged Maryse toward the door. Ryse started the car, and they sped down the highway.

"_So how are you and Randy?" Maryse asked, taking her eyes off the road for a second._

"_We're pretty good, trying to keep it on the down low." _

Victoria knew she could trust her with all her heart, not to spill to anyone about her relationship with Randy. Well, Victoria didn't really tell Maryse, it just came out.

Randy didn't care what people thought, he could give a damn. It didn't occur to him if people found out, because as long as he had her, he was alright. It bothered him when they would be out in public, and he couldn't give her a hug, or a kiss. He liked staying in her hotel room or she headed to his, and they watched a movie, or even better. Randy felt happy, just being around her.

He heard the click of the door unlock, and her looked over his shoulder. There she stood, dropping her bags on the floor, and sitting on the empty spot on his lap.

"_Hey. How was shopping with the ice bitch?"_

"_Her name's Maryse, it was really fun." Victoria sighed, running a hand through her red locks._

He looked over her shoulder to watch the game, trying to divert his attention between V and the game. Finally, she shut up, leaving him to watch the game in peace. Randy never understood these things with women; telling their day to their partners. Women could talk for days and days, and sometimes he was grateful when Maryse came over to pick her up.

Victoria stood up and grabbed the bags and whispered in his ear.

"_I have a surprise for you, and I'll call you when I'm ready. In the meanwhile go have fun playing pool with the guys, I told them you would be there in an hour." _

**Hope you guys liked it! The second chapter will be soon. Please tell me your thoughts I do requests for one shots or two shots. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anyone; Vince McMahon does, damn it.**

"_That was just… Wow." Alicia said as her climax was reached before a thud was heard._

The air was dense and smelled like pure sex. Closing her drowsy eyes, she tried to stay awake since Randy was telling her a story. Boy was he a talker after sex. She couldn't help herself but close her eyes and fall into a deep, prolonging slumber.

"_V. V, are you listening?" He turned around seeing her head already on the pillow, covers pulled up chin-deep, and soft snoring._

He just laughed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Randy looked at himself and wondered how he could've landed a catch as her. He was lucky; damn anyone would be lucky to have her.

The surprise was something he would never forget. It took his breath away for once and shut his big mouth. It was something simple but so well taken, and beautiful that he couldn't have imagined it to be better.

It was a huge wall portrait for his room showing her in red, lacy lingerie. Her hair was up in a bun, with barely any makeup on. The theme shouted 1920s, with it being black and white.

Randy climbed back in bed and stared straight ahead at the portrait. He could sit there for the whole night and still be intrigued by her beauty. He picked up on every feature, starting from her exotic bone structure to the way her smile was. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't ask for anything better.

Their lovemaking finished at three in the morning and it was now 8 am and there he was still staring at the portrait. He needed sleep, now. He gathered her up in his arms and closing his eyes for the first time in a long time, feeling content. It must've been less than two hours later he hears a gagging sound.

Randy rubbed his eyes, his eyes automatically scanning the place where she was sleeping. She's not there, but in the bathroom. Picking up one the smell, he cringed but rearranged his features. Scratching his bare stomach, he strolled over to the large bathroom.

He patted her back and she continued letting it out, while he stood there. She finished, thank god. The whole place was stinking, but he didn't care. What he cared about was her well being. Randy picked up her toothbrush, and applied a swipe of toothpaste and handed it to her. She let out a moan of appreciation, before vigorously brushing.

Randy sat on the rim connected to the bathtub, giving her time to clean herself up. His attention was alerted back to her after hearing the water stop.

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Probably, some bad tuna or something. I'm fine, babe." She walked to him and gave him a kiss._

He gladly returned it, still worried about her.

"_You sure?"_

"_I'm sure. Positive." _

Randy nodded, giving her a kiss once more, but this one was hungry, and long.

_Removing herself from his lips she muttered. "Randy, if we keep going we'll be back where we started." _

_Stopping for just a second he whispered in her ear. "Is that a problem? It doesn't seem like it to me."_

Victoria closed her eyes, letting herself be swept of her feet, but regained her composure after remembering they had to be at the arena today.

"_Babe. Randy. C'mon stop. We have to get ready." She mumbled against his lips._

"_Just let me finished it'll be quick. Then we can shower." Continuing his assault on her neck, he moved lower._

"_Not this time. Uh huh, I'm no falling for it. Let's hit the shower." Victoria struggled getting out of his grip, prying herself off of him._

"_Fine." Stopping he entered the bathroom, and started the water._

Victoria closed the door connecting the bathroom and bedroom. A million thoughts raced through her head. Could she be pregnant? No, she was on the pill. But she felt more than queasy and it wasn't the stomach flu. Trying to stop the thoughts, she stripped down, and joined Randy in the shower.

His breath quickened the moment she touched his bare back, and her giggle filled the steamy air. Giving him a slight massage, she felt him relax under her touch. She abruptly stopped, earning a groan from Randy. She kissed his back tattoo, and admired the details.

Randy decided to take charge and he flipped her around pushing her gently into the glass shower wall. Victoria gazed into his steely gray eyes, a gasp passed her lips. He closed the distance and she clung to him. They forgot all about their worries, doubt, friends, it was just them.

"_Randy Orton, sex is not going to happen here. Period."_

"_Victoria Crawford, how did you read my mind?" He smirked, letting her go grabbing the gel soap._

"_You're so predictable."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yeah, you are._

He shut her up with his lips once more, just giving her a little taste.

"They can wait an hour we won't be that late."

"Yeah, we will, it'll cause suspicion."

"They'll get over it." He entered her gently, shutting her up immediately, and he smirked.

Going at a steady pace, he whispered sweet things in her ear, bringing her closer to her climax. Victoria's nails were raking his back and he swore they were leaving bruises. They both reached it yelling each others' names at the same time, sliding down to the tile ground of the shower.

"_What was that you said about no sex?" Randy looked at her mockingly._

"_Oh shut up." _

He laughed, and turned the running hot water off, exiting the shower. Randy threw a towel her way, and she caught it with ease.

It was quiet as they dressed up, giving each other secret glances. Victoria applied a swipe of lip gloss before it evenly spreading out on her lips. She was so focused on applying her makeup; she didn't see Randy come inside. He crept behind her and gave the side of her neck a kiss. She smiled, and continued applying the blush for her face.

They both grabbed the keys to their vehicles. Meeting each other outside, Victoria captured his lips for the last time in a long time.

"_I'll see you later. Bye. I love you." Randy whispered against her lips._

"_I love you too." She gazed up into his eyes._

Randy backed out of the driveway while she was still walking to her Hybrid. Victoria followed his car to the arena and they parked in the same spot; right next to each other.

They entered the arena at the same time, both of them heading their separate ways. Victoria strolled down the long hallway to the women's locker room, with a 'hi' to a referee. She opened the door and was greeted silence.

She changed quickly not trying to waste time, and entered makeup again. She lounged on a chair before the chair beside her was taken. Alicia spotted Randy on the other side of the large room, and their eyes met.

"_Hi." A loud, British voice said._

"_Wade, what do you want?" She was tired of him trying to get in her pants for the last three months. Ever since he learned she was on the SD roster, he'd been taking his go at her at every chance he had. _

"_Nothing, just saying hello." _

"_Oh, cut the crap."_

Randy watched the interaction between Victoria and Wade, it was pissing him off. He wasn't jealous; he knew she didn't like problems and Wade. He didn't want any problems for her, at all.

Victoria stood up to leave and Wade grabbed her wrist, rather hard. Randy walked quickly over there, not giving a fuck if he got stares.

Putting a muscular hand on Wade's shoulder, the British man turned around. Randy shoved him up against the wall beside them, Wade's breathing quickened.

"_You should never put your hands on a woman. Never. Do you understand me?" Randy invaded Wade's space making it clear._

"_No. I don't understand." Wade was pushing his buttons, smirking when he saw the Viper's eyes darken._

Randy seethed, was the motherfucker really joking? He drew back and laughed for a couple of seconds. Drawing his hand back quickly, he striked out of nowhere, hearing a pleasant crack come from Wade's jaw.

"_No you do, huh?" _

"_Yes." Randy let go of him, smirking in accomplishment. _

Wade scoffed and cradled his jaw, while Victoria stood off to the side. She watched the whole thing in amazement. She was happy that he defended her like that but on the flipside disappointed that he returned to violence to deal with things.

Victoria knew Randy and Wade had some history. Some, who was she kidding? Randy and Wade were the worst of rivals on camera and in real life. Randy never liked Wade, and Wade never liked Randy. That wouldn't change and no one could come in between that.

Getting ready for the divas battle royal, she talked with Eve and Beth. After hearing her music hit, she walked out to a big crowd with boos all around. She didn't care, Victoria actually liked being heel. Being heel was fun, to tell you the truth.

The divas battle royal went well, with Victoria winning it. She took her time getting to the women's locker room. She was the last one to leave the locker room, and walked into the dark hallway.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note****: **Sorry, I haven't been updating lately. Hope you guys like this chapter. I want to make longer chapters so I'm working on it.

Chapter 3

Victoria reached the end of the dark hallway, whistling softly under breath. Pressing the unlock button on the car keys, she let go of her luggage and stretched a bit. Her shoulders were aching a bit, along with her ankles. She put her luggage quickly in the passenger seat, shutting the door forcefully. Victoria entered the driver's seat without looking around. She felt like she was being watched, but she shrugged it off.

Speeding down the empty freeway, she looked out the window onto the beach. It was pretty, no scratch that gorgeous. _One little trip won't hurt. Randy can wait._ Turning on the blinker, even though the freeway was empty, she parked on the sand. Victoria exited her vehicle and strolled on the sand, until she found a spot she could stare out onto the waves. The night was dark and starry, but illuminated.

Sitting down on the sandy beach, she looked onto the waves, seeing how they crashed on the shore. So many things were racing through her mind; her life with Randy, her career, her friends, and so much more. But she decided to think about her life with the one man she could really call her partner. But he couldn't really call her his. She might be the love of his life, besides his daughter, legally Samantha Speno was his _legal partner._

Did Victoria ever wanted to meet the woman Randy called his wife? Truthfully, no. She wanted to live her life without the drama that carried with it. She was having a full fledged affair, to be honest. But did she really think she was coming in between a family? Yes, and it made her feel guilty. She's seen Alana plenty of times, through photos, and damn, she was beautiful. She was her father's blueprint, exactly.

Victoria never spoke about this with Randy, it never even crossed his mind, she bet. She knew in her heart, she loved Randy. And he loved her too, the way she loved him. But she couldn't help but think that what if she was in Samantha's place? It was made her heart hurt that much more. Maryse, knew every detail of the _relationship_, and without a doubt, she could trust her not to spill the truth out.

She tried to make her mind flee these guilty thoughts, but it was diffiucult. More than difficult, like overbearing. But Victoria didn't regret her decision. She felt sincere remorse, but would she give up what she had Randy? Never. To some that might sound selfish, but in love, you had to be a little selfish. But if Randy wasn't happy in their relationship, she would let him go. Not for her benefit, his of course.

Victoria wasn't one to wear her heart out on her sleeve. Cause when you did, it was more likely to be broken and thrown in the trash. But letting people get to know the real her, was just a bit hard. It wasn't that she's been hurt too many times or anything like that, she just was cautious. It didn't mean it was a good or bad thing, it just meant that she didn't want to go home feeling sorry for herself.

Pity. She despised it. To feel pity for someone was difficult for her, and the only person she was feeling it for was Alana. No, not Samantha, Alana, Randy's little angel. When she looked at him, while he talked about her, he meant every single word. Anyone could tell. She was his life probably. But did Victoria feel jealous? No, not at all. Cause if she had a child of her own, she'd be the same way. It didn't bother her a single bit if they were in the middle of sex and the phone ringed, and surprisingly, it would Alana wanting to talk to Daddy.

She actually liked to watch him talk to his little girl. It made her heart grow fonder of Randy than ever. She got to see a different side of him, other than the hard, steely, guy people knew as the Viper, Randy Orton. He was different offscreen. But some douchebags, like Wade really liked to portray their kayfabe characters offscreen. Victoria couldn't even call Wade by his real name. It felt too awkward anyway.

She loved Randy as whole. She wouldn't just pick out little things she loved about him. No, she loved him for his flaws and everything. Even if he annoyed the crap out of her sometimes, she loved him. And it killed her to even think of Alana, knowing what she was doing to _their_ family. You might be thinking that Victoria was crying right now? Surprisingly, no. Her thoughts were always hidden by her facial features. Randy couldn't read her, but there's was only person who could do that and his name was Matthew Korklan.

Yeah, others might know him as Evan Bourne. But to her, he was Matt. Simply Matt. One of the people she could reveal herself to. He was always there for her, even if it was late at night and he had a flight the next day early morning. She loved Matthew, in fact. But not the same way she loved Randy. Not even close. She wouldn't say she loved Matthew like a big brother, but more like best friends. He was the only person that could make her weep like a big baby or just laugh.

But the guilt returned. He didn't even know of the _relationship_ but Maryse knew. Her friendship with Maryse, was completely different than hers with Matt. She felt like if she told him, she would lose him as a friend. And that was too painful to even think about for her. Randy and Evan were actually friends. She could even say good friends, but maybe that would be taking too far. Victoria has spotted them in the parking lot talking, or waving at each other.

But to see them even wave at each other, meant a lot to her. But for some reason that was unexplainable. Her mind traveled back to Randy and their _relationship_. Randy has voiced to Samantha that he wasn't happy with their marriage, but the word divorce never came up. That pained Victoria so much. But there wasn't anything she could do about it she guessed. She just keeps telling herself it's gonna come up soon.

Victoria hadn't realized she'd been at the beach for more than an hour, an hour and thirty minutes to be precise. An hour and thirty minutes was all it took for her to reflect on her life with the man she loved, her friends, and just life. She sighed and stood up, wiping her hands off. Victoria walked back to her car feeling some peacefulness and a somewhat aching feeling in her heart.

**Review, please. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Updates will be more frequent, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoria closed the door behind her, and exhaled a breath she didn't know she inhaled. Turning around, she walked over to the living room and the television was on, with a sleeping Randy sprawled out on the couch, or trying to keep his legs from hanging off the edge. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv off, oblivious to the fact that Randy was stirring awake. He caught sight of her, and grabbed her lithe body, picking her up in the process. He smirked hearing her breath hitched, and held her in vice grip against his body. She looked up and saw his eyes closed, and tried to get out of the grip, but of course, it was too strong for her.

"_Babe. Wake up." _

He groaned but opened his eyes. _"What took you so long?" _He snuggled her deeper into his chest.

She wasn't going to lie to him. _"Just went to the beach to think about some stuff." _

"_Hmmm…like what?" _

"_Just stuff."_

Randy opened his eyes looking down at her, completely oblivious that he was staring at her. Letting her go of the vice grip, she immediately looked at him. He stared deep into the chocolate orbs trying to read her. But he couldn't. There was something there, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tearing the gaze into her eyes down to the floor, he tried to guess what was wrong but it didn't click in his head. He noticed her still staring at him, but it was different. Something was up, it was obvious. It was present in the atmosphere.

"_What's wrong?" _Randy decided he wasn't going to play around it, he wanted to know what was wrong.

She looked him square in the eye. _"Nothing." _

He stared into her eyes for a couple more seconds, but she seemed like she was telling the truth. _"Okay. Tell me when you want to talk about it."_

"_Talk about what?"_

"_Whatever you're hiding from me. V, I'm not a dumbass." _

"_I never said you were. I'm not hiding anything from you. I swear." _She sealed the statement with a long kiss.

Randy almost lost himself in the kiss, but still wanted to stay on topic. _"I'm not gonna push it."_

"_Push what?"_

"_The reason why you won't tell me what's wrong. I want you to be happy. Just let me know."_

"_I told you nothing was wrong, Randy." _She leaned in to kiss him again, but got the cheek.

Hurt was all over her face, but he needed to get down to the bottom of this._" V. What is wrong?"_

"_How many times do I have to repeat myself? I said nothing. Let's just drop it." _

"_That's a little bit hard to do, when something is clearly bothering you." _Her eyes darted all over the place, but they wouldn't stay in the one place he wanted it; his eyes.

"_I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." _She left him, and his eyes followed her body going up the stairs. She didn't even turn back to look once.

Randy knew he didn't do anything wrong. Wanting know what was wrong with your girlfriend was a crime? To him, no. If it was somebody forgot to tell him. She was usually upfront, and the way she tried to play around the question gave it away. She tried to play around it by having sex, but no, that wasn't going down tonight until he found out what was wrong. Deciding to give her sometime to herself, he tried to figure out what wrong. He had no clue. Nothing at all. She could of given him a hint. He wasn't good with this shit, trying to figure out stuff and all.

Remembering that this was their last night in his house, he hurried up the stairs, determined to fix this. Tomorrow they were flying to New Jersey for a house show and running on no sleep wasn't fun. Opening the door, there she was changing into her pajamas.

"_You know knocking is nice?"_

It was his turn to sigh._ "Sorry." _

He sat on the bed watching her get dressed, and he swore he got a hard on. But now wasn't the time for that, surprisingly. She entered bed and he closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. Maybe this would be all better in the morning. He did his usual, which was bringing her to his chest, but she refused. 

"_Randy, no." _She brought the covers up to her chin.

He was getting tired of this. He propped himself on his elbows and turned the light on. She acted as if nothing happened, as if he didn't turn the light on.

"_Victoria, babe. What's wrong? Why are you hiding things from me?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything. Now turn the light off."_

"_No." _

"_Fine then. I'll do it for you."_ She shrugged the covers off and walked over to Randy's side, but he grabbed her waist when she reached for the switch.

She just stayed in his arms, trying to calm herself. Victoria thought Randy didn't really need to know the thoughts she had at the beach. She was sure they would go away, but right now they seemed permanent. Victoria knew that if she told him, she would tell him everything.

"_Just tell me."_ He whispered in her ear, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck.

"_I-I can't." _

"_If you can produce words into coherent sentences then you can. And you're doing that. So spill."_

"_I-I've just been having thoughts about Alana and Sam. You're still married remember? You're mine but you can't call me yours. I feel like I'm coming in between your family. Even though I've never met Alana, I really do care for her. I feel like I'm tearing apart her family. If I was in Samantha's place I would be heartbroken to know that another woman was sleeping with my husband. I don't doubt us, nor am I having second thoughts, I-I just feel really g-guilty." _ Victoria looked up into his eyes to see his reaction.

Randy bent down and captured her lips.

"_You want me to divorce her?" _

Victoria couldn't respond. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't want them to fall. Alana; Victoria felt like she was ruining her life by breaking up her mommy and daddy's marriage. And the tears fell down. Her emotion was raw and it made Randy clench his jaw knowing he was the cause of it. She was out in the open and there was no turning back, it was too late now. The only thing he could do was hold her and whisper how much he loved her in her ear.

"_If Alana knew who I was, she would hate."_

"_Sam and I weren't working out even before you came. You had nothing to do with our marriage, it was probably gonna end in a divorce anyway."_

"_Probably?"_

"_Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. A divorce will be happening. Alana will still be in touch with me, but she'll be living with Sam. I'm not doing this for just for you, I'm also doing this for Alana. I don't think she wants to know her parents that they hate the guts out of each other. Growing up in a broken home is worse than living in one. She's too young to know what is going on. I want the best for her, you know that. I love her with every single cell in my body." _He said.

"_I know that more than anything else in the world." _She responded, still in his arms.

"_But I love you too." _

"_I love you also. It's just going to take some time getting rid of these thoughts. I want the best for Alana she's the whole reason these thoughts came up in mind. I care for her already."_

Randy silenced her with a kiss, and turned off the lights. She got comfortable under the covers, her head placed on his chest. He closed his eyes a million thoughts racing through his mind. Knowing that he would have to divorce Sam wasn't that easy for him. For one reason; his baby girl. Was he going to go to court and get joint custody of Alana, maybe. But if she blew this out of proportion and wanted full custody, this was going to be terrible. And especially since Sam's a motormouth, she would probably sell this out to the paparazzi. It scared him senseless to know he might never see his little girl again.

That was heartbreaking, seriously. It felt like he had to choose. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"_I'm not gonna make you choose." _She knew his thoughts too.

With a silent okay, he kissed her hair before rally deciding he needed to get some sleep. But he needed to speak with Sam real soon.

**Two chapters in one day. Updates will be more frequent. Review, please. Your reviews feed my inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Why can't I just have my fucking cake and eat it too?_ He thought. He loved both of them, but the decision was like someone was asking him which leg to spare; right or left. That question was impossible to answer, you needed both of your legs, in the same situation where _needed_ both of them. There was no right decision in this case, someone was bound to be hurt, he was sure. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe everything would be okay and life would go on as if this question never came up. Randy shook his head in stupidity. _Divorce._ Easier said than done. Totally. As if this couldn't get more complicated. He couldn't bring himself to do it, but he had to. But no one was forcing him, but the pressure…it felt like it was there. All Victoria did was voice her concern, but it was a concern that was taking a toll on him. She felt guilty for knowing she was coming in between _his_ family. But in his mind, V was apart of _his_ family. She didn't do a thing wrong, all she did was give him a little more joy in his life.

He folded his hands behind his head, trying not to disturb her peaceful sleep. Randy sighed in frustration. He couldn't get these thoughts out of his head, but trying to avoid them wasn't gonna do any good either. So he decided he was gonna sort this out. Sooner or later, but later…could be never. Telling Sam he would be divorcing her, would be a piece of cake, but telling _his_ daughter that her mommy and daddy weren't gonna be together was a difficult.. But maybe he should wait until she was a bit older, but how old? Eight? Nine? Ten? Randy scratched his head in exhaustion. He was beyond tired. He only got an hour of sleep, before he knew he couldn't sleep on these issues. He wished right now those stories he read to Alana about fairytales were real. Cause he wanted to be in one right this second. Just to escape the pressure of making the _right_ decision.

Randy clicked his tongue against his teeth, astonished at how much sleep he could get before waking up. One hour. Maybe he flight would be cancelled and rescheduled for tomorrow. That would be nice. It would give more sexy time with V and let him chat with Alana about school. Sighing once again, he closed his eyes. This would all be figured out soon…just not now.

Feeling the bed shift a little, and a small hand tap him lightly, he opened his eyes. He looked immediately at the alarm clock in annoyance. Randy smirked after seeing her face. She still looked pretty minus the disheveled hair. She giggled a little bit at how his forehead creased, and he pouted.

"_Good morning, Mr. Orton." _ Victoria whispered in his ear.

"_Oh so we're on a last name basis, now?" _He responded with the same hidden lust in his voice.

"_Is that a problem, Mr. Orton?" _

"_Oh, not at all."_ He flipped her on her back, and attacked her neck, appreciating the moans he earned.

"_Wouldn't want that, huh?" _ She asked, trying not to close her eyes in bliss.

"_I can't believe you say I'm a talker during sex." _He moved lower, failing in attempt to strip the lacy boy shorts.

"_Well, look who's talking." _She rolled her eyes, knowing that wouldn't work on him. He just pointed at her.

Victoria looked at the alarm clock, and pushed Randy over. She didn't turn around before she heard a thump.

"_What the fuck?" _He winced, rubbing his arm.

"_Aww, I'm sworry. How can I mwake it better?" _She playfully acted sad.

"_By letting me tap that." _He motioned to her butt, full of question in his eyes.

"_Blunt much?" _

"_No, more like honest." _He smirked, loving how that got under her skin.

"_Oh, shut up." _ She straddled his hips, leaning down to give him just a little taste.

"_You're in the mood to be a tease." _

She gasped. _"Am not."_

"_You are, but it's okay. I can wait." _Randy added reassuringly, winking.

"_Good. Maybe you would learn some patience."_ Victoria smirked, winking right back at him.

She gave him a peck and headed over to the bathroom to change, leaving him in silence. He was somewhat distracted, and he didn't hear the bathroom door lock so he had an open invitation. Smirking to himself, he stripped. He opened the door, and her back was toward him. Randy opened the entered the shower gripping her shoulders. She was so used to this she didn't even gasp, she just relaxed.

"_So what kept you up this night?" _

"_How did you know I was up?"_

"_I'm not stupid, Randy. You woke me up and I just went back to sleep. You look exhausted on top of that, maybe I should put some of my makeup on you." _Victoria joked.

"_Ha ha ha, laugh."_

"_I am. Is that a problem?" Following suit of what he did in the bedroom,_ He captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

She lost herself in the kiss, running her hands up and down his abs. He picked her up and her back gently hit the one of the sides. Randy cupped her breast, and began massaging it in the process. Victoria broke the kiss, trying to regulate her breathing, while gazing into Randy's eyes.

"_Just say it.." _He demanded.

"_No." _She leaned in to give him a kiss, but instead turned to the side.

She pushed him off again, turning the source of water off. He laughed, as if it was nothing.

"_I have patience. See? I'm laughing."_

"_Good try though, babe. You were almost there. Get dressed up, quick."_

He wrapped his towel around his waist and laid down on the bed, just wanting to drown in the sheets. Randy was just tired, and needed a good night's sleep.

"_Don't try that crap with me, Randy. Get up. You were just about ready to bang me, and now you want to sleep?"_

"_You know me so well."_

Randy sighed and dressed up, getting distracted every now and then by V, but he still managed to get his clothes on. Victoria was fresh, no makeup, just all natural. She looked beautiful, he reminded her at any chance he got. Picking his set up his set of keys he kissed her one last time and headed for the door.

Victoria stayed a little behind, but found a picture frame of Sam, Alana and Randy. They looked so happy together, so content, just perfect. Then she remembered she wasn't in the picture. She frowned a little, seeing Alana's smile. She put it down, trying not to put herself down to much. Victoria looked for her hat, finally finding it in the last place she thought, under her pillow. Giving herself a look over once more, she picked up her set of keys and left the house. Victoria crossed her fingers hoping everything was just going to get better. She finally found a guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and sadly he was taken. She loved him with every blood cell in her whole being. Unlocking the car, she entered and was overwhelmed with the smell of pine. She hoped that everything would get better, would work out for everyone. But she was in for a whole lot of trouble..

**Left you guys on a cliffhanger. Review, please. Thank you to those reviewed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy. Thank you to those who've reviewed. Later on in the week, I will be making fics all about one shots, so just message me if you want one. Leave the characters, and any ideas you have. :p**

"_We need to talk, Sam."_

Randy just wanted to get it over with, and stop hurting the ones he cared about. He was human, he had feelings too. It was taking a major toll on him, psychologically.

"_Well, then, talk. I'm listening." _

"_I want a divorce." _He said it. He finally said. The words came out of his mouth so easily, so effortlessly, he couldn't believe he said it.

"_Oh really?" _ Sam wasn't shocked.

"_Yes, really."_

"_Who is she? What's her name?" _She wasn't gonna be a sad mess in front of the man she loved, even if he wanted to leave her. Sam deserved to at least know her name.

"_Sam, I didn't come here to tell you my life story, alright? Where's Alana?" _

"_She's with your parents. Let me ask you one question though; why?" _She crossed her arms over and looked him square in the eye.

"_Because, I don't love you." _He responded, plainly.

Sam nodded and sighed. She pointed to the door and he whispered a goodbye to her. She walked him to the tan colored door, and closed it gently. Knowing she was alone, that no one could hear her cries, she slid down the door letting the tears fall.

She was beyond hurt, more like heartbroken. He came just to rub it in her face that he was happy with someone else. But sadly that someone else wasn't her. She loved him unconditionally, and to know that he didn't love her made her want to kill somebody. Sam cared about him, even when he didn't give two shits about her. They were distant, this day was gonna happen anyway, she knew it.

Looking at her watch, it was time to go pick up Alana. Standing up, she wiped the tears off and stood in front of the downstairs mirror. She wasn't the same person she looked like before. Sam looked worn out, tired, and just in overall depressed. Her face looked fuller, she gained weight. Ice cream was her getaway from the stress, and she was going to be eating it a lot more often. All her friends were happily married, with kids, enjoying their lives to the fullest. And with one word that stopped for her. _Divorce._ Never thought she would be, but here she was.

Closing her eyes and inhaling deep, she thought five years back when it was just her and Randy; faithful as ever. She remembered his arms wrapped around her tight, but not too tight, just right. Her arms automatically went up to wrap around her frame. She remembered the 'I love you' being traded back and forth between them, like kisses. Sam smiled, but the minute she opened her eyes, she was alone. Like the black sheep, no one wanted to be around. Sniffing and gathering herself together, she looked for her keys. Opening the bottom cabinet, there they lay with a picture nest to it. It was picture of Alana, Randy, and her smiling. Like old times. Life was nice back then, scratch that, it was perfect for her. Women envied her everywhere, for being the woman who held the key to Randy's heart. She remembered the glares, and the snickers when she would go to the grocery store, even just to pick up Alana from daycare.

But that was finished; over, never gonna happen again. Trying to stay concentrated on picking up Alana and getting back to the house in one piece, she opened the front door. The cold, frosty air hit her, and she instantly shivered. Sam rubbed her arms together to create some heat, and entered the minivan. She started the car, and turned on the heater, looking out the the window. She could trace the shadows of a family sitting on their front porch. She pressed her foot on the accelerator to get rid of the bitter sweet memories filling her brain.

Ten minutes later she was parking on the sidewalk of Alana's grandparent's house. Stopping the engine, she pulled out the mirror that stood on the passenger seat. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red, but a little coverup would do the trick. Sam spread the concealer evenly on her face, hiding the effects of the news her ex husband told her. She got out of the car and walked up the front steps leading to the house. The aroma of apple pie filled the air around her. It was Alana's favorite and Randy's. She knocked and immediately the door opened to the excited face of Alana. Seeing her little girl's smile made her grateful of having Alana. Entering the house, she caught sight of the grandparents sitting at the dinner table, clearing dishes. She picked up Alana, and brought her to her left hip.

"_Hi,"_ Her voice was a bit strained, but she tried to hide it.

"_Alana needs to come over more often, she a wonderful cook," _The deep, southern voice of Bob Orton said.

"_She will. It's great to see you." _ She lied, she hated coming here.

"_You too, sweatpea." _ She hated that nickname he gave her, and he knew it.

"_Well, we've got to go now. Alana, say goodbye to grandpa." _Alana waved and she opened the front door leaving the house.

Sam set Alana in her car seat, and entered the driver's seat in a hurry to get home. She got home in less than ten minutes, and changed her into her pajamas. Alana sensed something was wrong with her mother, and had to ask.

"_Mommy." _Sam looked down and charmed a smile.

"_Yes, sweetie."_

"_What's wwong?" _The smile slowly disappeared off of Sam's face, almost losing it for a little bit.

"_Nothing wrong's. Mommy's tummy just hurts, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Sighing in relief that her lie worked, she tucked Alana in and read her favorite story. Leaving the door open just a creak, she slithered away to her room. She changed into her nightgown, and entered bed slowly. Looking to the light off on the nightstand, the photo frame stopped her. Randy was everywhere, even though it was her house, he was everywhere. She missed him, his embrace, his voice, just everything. But now that special someone was going to get the treatment she once got from him, that special someone was now going to live the fairytale she once lived in.

That wasn't right. Randy was hers and only hers. He should be hers, but he wasn't. Technically, he was, but right now he was laying in bed with someone. And that was not her. The stuff she used to do for him was now going to be done by someone else that wasn't her. It bothered her, no irritated her, how the man she loves took everything away from her. But she needed to get one thing straight; he didn't love her anymore. Whatever he had for her, was gone, it disappeared into thin air.

_Because I don't love you anymore._

The tears were now welling up in her eyes. The way he said it was so emotionless, like she was just a piece of garbage. She meant nothing to him, but somehow he still meant something to her? She knew that was fucked up, but it was also the way unconditional love worked out. If he came knocking on her door right now, on his knees begging her to take him back…she would do it. In a heartbeat, that's how much Randy meant to her. He was the father of her only child, how could she not love him. He gave her a joy that would never end. Randy was her drug, but she needed to quit, because he stopped giving her the drug a long time ago, but she was somehow smuggling it. Just like his love.

Sam wondered who the lucky girl was. What she looked like, where she was from, what she did, she just wanted to know. But of course, she wouldn't. Where would she get that kind of information? Or maybe she could. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't a genius either. Whoever that bitch was that ruined her life with the man she still loves deserved nothing but the worst. Randy was hers and only hers. If he couldn't be happy with Sam, then he wasn't going to be happy with anybody else. He was hers, she would always have a piece of him in Alana. Who did the woman think she was coming in between her marriage and her family?

Why in the world did she have to endure this pain? What hurts the most was he didn't love her anymore. If she died tomorrow, it wouldn't mean a thing to him, all he would worry about was Alana. Sam was like a piece of lint, that Randy just flicked off his pants. Like that, in the snap of his finger. She was openly crying now, the mascara mixed in with the tears, staining her whole face. She looked like a terrible mess. Sam just wanted to feel loved, and the only person who was giving her love was Alana. But she wanted a different kind of love, the one that loved ones would give each other. Oh, yeah. Her loved one was getting his love from someone else. That was not her.

She was going to get her vengeance. She needed to. No one would ever come in between her and Randy even they already did. They would always be tied, due to the spawn they created. Thank god, she thought. Her mind wondered to the one man she knew could get the business done.

She dialed and it rang once. _"Jericho, I have some serious business we need to take care of."_

The smile was obvious in his voice. _"Sam, you know I would love to help."_

**Jericho, I know right? Review, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam woke up to an empty bed, but not an empty room. There was Chris Jericho sitting at his desktop searching intently for photos leading to the mystery mistress. Yeah, so what if she slept with her hitman? It was one time and one time only. She hoped. She got out of bed, the sheets clinging to her body. Sam stood behind him, trying to see the picture he was staring at so intently.

"_Did you find her?" _She asked. She was getting tired of not being in action.

"_No, not yet." _He ran a hand through is sandy blonde hair, and sighed.

Some might wonder why Chris was feeling so generous to this dirty deed. He was in a good mood, and adding some money in the bank wouldn't hurt his generosity. It wasn't like he was gonna kill the poor mistress, but he wouldn't let her off so easy. He understood why Randy cheated on her, she was a nagging bitch. All she did was nag even during sex. He was in it for the money. It was his number one priority.

"_Can't you look any faster?"_

"_How bout you do it?" _Sam pushing him, wasn't gonna make this go any faster.

Sam came across a photo, Chris overlooked and yelled at him to stop scrolling. Randy was holding hands with some woman and they seemed very lovey dovey. That wasn't her, Sam didn't have red hair. She didn't recognize her at all.

To see the woman who destroyed her marriage with the man she loved made her grit her teeth in anger. She loved Randy, and he wasn't leaving her clutch anytime soon. He was hers, and she was his. Forever. Chris sensed her anger, and he looked up at her. Sam bawled her fists, and closed her eyes.

"_I think we might of just found her." _

* * *

><p>Victoria strolled around backstage, trying to clear her mind. She was tired, but just didn't feel like taking a break. She ran into a broad chest and almost fell.<p>

"_You're in a rush." _Wade smirked, enjoying how she was squirming under his stare.

"_Wade, save it. Not in the mood." _

"_When are you not in the mood?" _She tried getting around her, but he blocked her entry. He instead grabbed her wrist a little too tight.

She wasn't going to pleasure him, by telling him he was hurting her. She was tougher than that. _"Wade, what do you want?" _

"_You."_

"_Yeah, but I don't want you."_ Victoria told him honestly, she was tired of the game they were playing.

She eased herself out of his strong grasp, walking away from the situation, leaving Wade alone. Wade was gonna get her, one way or another. It wasn't going to happen now, but soon. He wanted her. And only her, she destined for him and he was destined for her. He yearned for her, badly. She was his favorite red head, other than those trashy prostitutes. He always got what he wanted, being on the prowl never ended for him. He walked obviously pissed off at how she left him hanging like that, and opened his locker room. The door slammed against the wall, emitting a terrible sound. He sat down, and ran a hand over his sweaty face, in deep thought.

"_Yeah, but I don't want you." _

She didn't mean it, c'mon who didn't want Wade. Almost every woman would get on their knees for him, in the snap of a finger. He was handsome, charming, sexy, and British. He didn't get it. All the women wanted him, except her. The one woman he only wanted. You always want what you can't have. He desired her, but she was going home to someone else, that wasn't him. She was sleeping in someone's arms, but not his. Wade closed his eyes in frustration, thinking of a plan.

He was gonna get her one way or another.

* * *

><p>Randy laid on his bed, just thinking. So much had happened in a short amount of time, it was overwhelming for him. He found the love of his life, and he was getting divorced. It was over between him and Sam. No more, thinking about her, or feeling guilty as he held Victoria in his arms. He smiled truly for the first time in days just to know that he was Sam-free. He couldn't believe he brought himself to do it. It was too easy.<p>

His phone hadn't rang in the last two days, and it was nice. He just wanted a vacation from the harsh realities of life, but that would never happen, of course. No one could just take a vacation from life, maybe if you were in a coma but it wasn't possible for Randy Orton. He had to think about child support payments, being on the road 265+ days a year, but at least he could confide himself in one person. Victoria.

She was his best friend and lover all in one. He could be serious with her, and laughing the next moment. Sex wasn't the only thing that drove their relationship, he wasn't a sex addict. He just liked to enjoy it almost every possible minute. They had their fights, lies, troubles, but they were still together, he was astonished. He put himself so much on the line, but to be rewarded with something ten times better than he thought. It was like it was his birthday every dingle day.

Victoria was supposed to be coming back any hour, he wasn't worried. She could defend herself, he didn't have to fight her battles. No one knew about their relationship except, the ice bitch and V's sister.

A knock came from the opposite side of the room. He was a little giddy to tell the Victoria the good news, but the grin on his face turned upside down.

"_What do you want?" _He wasn't in the mood to be arguing, let alone be seen talking to Maryse.

"_Is Victoria there?" _She asked expectantly.

"_No."_

"_Good." _She entered the room, and closed it behind her, as if she was hiding a big secret.

Randy was confused, how was this in any situation good if V wasn't here. Wasn't Victoria the reason Frenchie even came over?

"_Why are you here? Victoria's not here right now."_

"_I know. "_

"_If you know, shouldn't you be leaving." _

"_I can't do that."_

"_Yeah, you can." _

"_No, I can't."_ She jumped on him, kissing him with everything she had.

He roughly pushed her off, he couldn't be doing this. It was her best friend, and he didn't even like the ice bitch. She was too nitty gritty for his liking. And wasn't she with Mike? It didn't make sense.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" _Randy asked, wiping the lipstick off of his lips.

"_Nothing. I just want you." _She looked at him, with a satisfied gleam in her brown eyes.

"_Well, you can't have me." _He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a good look of himself in the mirror.

She followed him, him oblivious to the fact she was right behind him. It was until he saw her reflection in the mirror, he tensed._ "I can have anything I want, Randy." _

She wasn't getting through her bleached blonde head. He could barely stand her, and he thought she could barely stand him, and she kissed him. He wanted to shudder, to know his lips even touched Frenchie's lips. Randy didn't want anything to do with her, he only tolerated her for Victoria's sake.

"_No one would have to know, I can keep a secret."_ She whispered, on his neck, her hot breath hitting his chilled skin.

"_Get out. Right now." _Randy grunted, he turned around to show her his seriousness. She eased her way out the door and he slammed it shut.

Maryse wasn't affected by Randy's harness towards her, it only made her want him more. She bit her lip, smiling reminiscing about the kiss they shared. She licked her lips savoring his taste, while he was wiping hers off of his. She had something hidden for Randy ever since she laid eyes on him, he was the ultimate bad boy. He didn't follow anyone's rules, let alone even listen to them. That turned her on to an extreme. Maryse began walking down the hallway, Randy never once leaving her mind. She would ditch Mike sooner, or later, it was obvious. The spark they had fueled out, it was time to move onto a new flavor. And for her it was red, spicy one. She was gonna get him, she got what she wanted. What she didn't know was that she shared the same intentions with a certain Brit named, Wade Barrett.

**This might be one of my favorite chapters to wirte. A lot of things happened. Read and review, please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I tried getting this chapter fast enough for you guys. **

Randy woke up in the middle of the night, sweat beads running down his forehead. He moved to the other side and noticed it was empty. He looked at the alarm clock, its red numbers illuminating his night stand. It was two in the morning and she wasn't back yet. That's weird, he thought. For the first time, he was a little anxious on where she might be. Her late night stays at the beaches didn't last this long. He contemplated on whether staying in bed and waiting a little longer or going out to look for her. Randy sat in bed, fear stricken and thoughts running through his head at a thousand miles per hour. He sighed and pulled the covers up to his chin and settled on going back to sleep. Maybe she would be back sooner than he thought.

**. . .**

Randy laid in bed and rolled over to the opposite side, it still being empty. His eyes opened and it took some time to get adjusted to the bright light. Her side was empty just like it was a couple hours before. He got out of bed and looked for his shirt and car keys. He drove towards the arena and couldn't find her car. She wouldn't be avoiding him; he hadn't done a thing wrong. Well, except for what happened with Maryse.

He called and she didn't pick up. Text messages didn't work either. He wasn't going to give up but what other choice did he have? Randy drove back to the hotel worried. He also had some other things to think about. Alana's first three months of school had been going great; it made him feel a bit better. The divorce finalization was taking longer than he'd planned. But he also felt a little lonely without the guys. Just because he'd had found the love of the life didn't mean that he wouldn't have any friends. Randy didn't want to risk being asked all those questions about his marriage. It had nothing to do with them, and it tear him away from wanting to hang out with them. All he wanted to do was have a fun night out, not just cuddle.

Randy knew he was also getting older, and it felt somehow bizarre to him. He wasn't afraid of it; it just confirmed he wasn't the same as he used to be. He was now a one woman man, no more late night stands, drunken nights; it was now time to settle down. It was difficult him to surely say he was okay with that. But being in a relationship, partners had to sacrifice.

Wade looked down at Victoria as she slept soundly in his arms. He smirked, his mission accomplished. He had gotten her in the place he wanted her; sad, desperate and in his bed. He forgotten the main reason she came here, she said something about Maryse and Randy. Oh, what the hell. Some might call him hurtful and just downright cruel but he was just having fun and living his life the way he wanted to. He didn't believe in _love._ It was just for a bunch of saps and clearly he wasn't one of them.

Victoria stirred in her sleep more and more and he sensed she would be waking up anytime soon. She yawned and opened her eyes, letting the bright sunlight settle in. She sat up and looked back at Wade, lust still in his eyes. She couldn't understand how she let this happen, let alone even turn to him. He was her last option, with Matt in a different city. A late night phone call to him wouldn't solve her problem. She just wanted to feel wanted. Wade made her feel that way. Well, last night. The kiss she saw Randy and Maryse share was too much for her too bare, it was her breaking point. But she didn't doubt that she loved Randy. She doubted if they were right for each other.

She was in a bad situation at a bad time and needed to leave. Victoria shook her head at how she could be so stupid to fall back on him.

"_I…I need to go. I'm sorry." _ She picked up her belongings.

A hand grabbed her tightly. _"You're not going anywhere." _

"_Uh, yeah I am." _ Was he going crazy or something?

"_No you're not." _ He pulled her toward the back.

Victoria was more than frightened with the tone he used on her. He meant business. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She had the opportunity to run and escape but it didn't seem very wise. She sat on the bed and cursed to herself at her stupidity. Randy was probably going nuts on where she was. She didn't like the fact that she made him worry- he wasn't completely blameless in this situation too. Wade had also taken her clothes so leaving a hotel in sheets wasn't her thing. Paparazzi would be everywhere and her image could be damaged due to a few photos of herself half naked. It wasn't worth being risked.

He exited the bathroom and roughly grabbed her arm again, leading her towards the door. Victoria stopped once they were out the door; she had no idea where he would be taking her.

"_Where are we going?" _

Wade turned around to look at her. "_To a friend of mine." _

She followed him while he still had a hold of her. They took the stairs instead of the elevator and exited out of the hotel by a secret garage. They sped away, Victoria in the back, watching things pass before her very eyes. Tears welled in her eyes and she dared not to let them fall. She didn't know what would happen to her. I should have just asked Randy what happened, she thought. She let her eyes close and let them rest. Before she knew it, she was sleeping.

**. . .**

"_Get up." _ Wade's harsh voice startled her.

She stumbled, clutching the white eggshell sheets to her body. He walked steps ahead of her while she was still trying to catch up. The area was dark and terribly lit. The light above her flickered and a creep vibe was present. The duo descended down a pair of stairs between stopping in front of a rusty door. Wade knocked, and someone behind the door answered.

"_Who is it?" _ Victoria stood dumbfounded. She had heard that voice.

"_Who do you think it is, you idiot. Open the bloody door." _

The door opened to reveal a dirty room with only one window. She was pulled inside and thrown to the side. She saw faces she had seen many times before. The faces she had thought were her friends, the people who cared about her. Her eyes stopped on one particularly.

"_Sam?" _

**Don't blame me if I love cliffhangers. **

**A/N: **Shoutout to Menaji. Thank you for the wonderful ideas. :P _  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: I hope you guys enjoy it and I will be updating this fic at least one time a week. Also, I wanna give a special shout out to my beta PrincessofPunk8.

"_Jericho, get the tape and rope." _Her sharp voice rang in the dirty underground room.

Wade shoved her towards the pair and smirked menacingly, like he was tempting her to do something. The tears she had been holding on for so long fell hard as she heard Jericho laugh at her. She felt so exposed and regretted why she even found the slightest bit of solace in Wade. It was a game all along and she was probably sure she was going to die down here.

Before she knew it, her hands and feet were tied to a wooden chair. She felt that her heart might sink to her stomach as she tried to stomach the thought of the ways she could die down there. Her mouth was taped and Jericho shortly left the room.

Sam watched the foxy diva on the screen as she bit her nails. It was only a matter of time before she would tell Wade to call Randy about his lost love. The only person missing was Maryse and for a moment Sam thought about the platinum blonde beauty. Jericho's hand on her swivel chair brought her attention to the two men in the room and how bad she wanted to get her hands on Alicia. She gave into her desires and hurriedly left the room.

Alicia turned her head as she saw the black metal door open to reveal Sam, her worst enemy as well as the person she felt she owed an apology to. Sam laid her eyes on the redhead and sighed.

Boy, she would love to rip out the red extensions on her head piece by piece.

She grabbed a near by chair and faced Alicia. Sam enjoyed seeing the fear in Alicia's blue eyes and she felt like laughing. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

Sam got a grip of the tape on Alicia's mouth and rapidly peeled it off, reveling in the way Alicia shouted in agony. Alicia stretched her mouth and let her tongue roam over her teeth, happy her mouth was free but afraid of the woman in front of her.

"_Look, I'm so-"_

"_Shut up!" _It rang loud and clear in the redhead's ears.

Sam felt like ripping her to pieces and the pain in her heart kept showing Randy in her mind. She couldn't believe this was her competition.

"_Okay listen here, bitch. I wanna know why you stole my husband, the love of my life. Why did you break up my family?"_

Alicia didn't know what to say but quickly composed herself.

"_I don't know…it just happened." _Alicia said genuinely.

Sam slapped her and forced down her own tears. _"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You broke my family, you ruined us. I hope you rot in hell."_

"_You know what? I'm not sorry. With your terrible attitude who would want to be around you? Maybe if you loosened up and lived it a little, it would have fixed your marriage. I know you're probably going to hate me for saying this, but…I love your husband and he loves me too."_

This earned another slap and Alicia felt the sting. _"Go fuck yourself, honestly." _

Sam left the room, her hart aching so bad she wanted to end her life right there, on the spot. It took everything she had not to break down and cry, not because Randy cheated on her because everything Alicia had said was the truth.

And damn, it hurt.

She arrived in the other room to see the other two men chatting on something stupid. She felt like slapping both of them and overall, she was just tired. Emotionally and physically. There had been some nights where she didn't sleep and the emptiness of her bed would haunt her. She missed being close to someone. Jericho was just some fuck who was prolonging his stay. She didn't mind as she tried to cling onto somebody.

"_Call him and let's just go."_

Sam's head was starting to hurt from all of this and she just needed to get away. It was too much for her and for once this day, she thought about Alana. A small little smile slithered on her face as she thought about the light of her life. But as she thought about her sweet baby, Randy's face kept popping up.

She got her keys and with that left with the two idiots trailing behind her. In some time the whore would e rescued by her charming prince while she suffered with loneliness. Her plan didn't work and she now realized it would have never worked.

• • •

Randy drove like a mad man and found himself parked in a hidden alley. It reeked and he got a hold of the door knob next to the garbage can, relief flowing through him. He opened it, surprised it was heavy and that inside was Alicia.

There she was in a white sheet, tied and bound to a chair, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Whoever did this would pay, he thought.

He didn't say anything but untied her from the chair and carried her bridal style to his car. Randy closed her door and walked over to his side, his heart in two. He sat in the driver's swat with a heavy heart and his hands on the steering wheel. He shot a glance at Alicia to see her looking back at him. Her eyes were bloodshot red and the tears didn't stop rolling.

For once, he didn't know what to do.

"_Who did this to you?"_ He said, his voice low.

She swallowed. _"Sam. And I completely get why she did it."_

His heart hurt in his chest to the point he thought he was having a heart attack. Why didn't Sam get over him and be happy with someone else? He already found that special someone but a piece of their fairytale got ruined in the process.

Randy started the car and looked at Alicia from time to time. He parked in the driveway and once again got out and picked her up bridal style.

"_Randy put me down, please," _Her voice was dry and soft as a whisper.

"_No. I can't," _He stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"_I can't let you fall again, V. I'm so sorry," _Randy continued his even pace up the stairs till he laid her on the bed.

Alicia felt like crying all over again due to the guilt she felt for cheating on him. For taking him for granted. She heard him filling the water in the bathtub and she was soon inside the bubble - filled bathtub with a tired Randy beside her.

One question had been in Randy's head ever since he picked her up. How did all of this happen? It bothered him to know that something happened to her and he couldn't be there to save her. He felt like he had let her down and the shame was pooling in his stomach. He started to play with his fingers and soon grew tired of torturing himself and asked the question that had been nagging him.

"_Babe, what happened? Where were you tonight?" _His steely blue eyes matched hers in a heated glare.

"_I was with… Wade." _Her voice was so hoarse she was sure he didn't hear it.

Randy was livid and was about to punch the glass wall before something took over him. What was she doing with Wade? The next time Randy would see him, Wade would be dead.

"_So you cheated on me? With Wade? You have got to be fucking kidding me, Victoria! Please tell me this is a joke," _his voice bounced off the walls in the master bathroom.

Victoria didn't say anything, knowing whatever she had to said would hurt him more. But she needed to get it out.

"_It happened after I saw you with Maryse," _It was now her turn to feel hurt and angry.

Randy's mouth opened but no words came out. She had no clue about the situation and explaining that could possibly ruin things.

Victoria was his saving grace and he needed her. She was all he had.

"_I can't do this anymore. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe I just ruined your picture perfect family and that I should just leave you alone." _she whispered, her voice shaking.

Fuck, what did Sam tell her, Randy thought. This wasn't true at all. He forcefully grabbed her face and looked her in her eyes, exposing how he felt. He felt like he was losing everything, all the peace in his life had been disturbed and he might lose the one thing he was holding on to very hard.

"_I love you, Vic and you love me. That's enough,"_ He said vulnerably.

Victoria removed his hands from her face and gathered them in her palms. She gave him a kiss and stood up, knowing what she had to do. Grabbing a towel, Randy made space for her to leave the tub. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt, scanning the places to crash at in her mind. She put her sandals, keys and the bag she had made while Randy watched her. Before leaving she felt someone pull her wrist and she was wrapped around to look at the love of her life.

He pulled her to him, joining their foreheads together as her body melted against his. She put her hands around his neck and he kissed her. This kiss was different - so much passion, love and sadness was felt between the pair, they had a hard time parting.

"_I'm sorry but I just can't." She parted from him and turned around, leaving his heart broken but determined more than ever to get her heart back._


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: thanks to those who reviewed and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Randy couldn't believe she left. Just like the wind, she was gone while he stood, hoping that she'd turn around and park in his driveway. He closed the door and immediately went to his room, the house feeling eerily quiet. No woman had ever made him feel like this and it was killing him. He shook his mind of these thoughts, he was Randy fucking Orton, he wasn't supposed to mope over a woman. He was stronger than this and he knew everything would be work out. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he wasn't so sure about that. A lump at the back of his throat formed and he felt like a piece of him was missing. He didn't need this, he thought. He stripped naked and entered the bathroom where everything had taken place. Her presence was felt too much and he quickly turned on the water and stood under it, allowing the hot water to soothe his aching muscles. Randy decided he needed a night out.

He finished his shower and tried to block images of Victoria in his mind; she was everywhere. He could smell her perfume in his closet and even as he looked at his neatly folded clothes, it made him think of her. Randy quickly tied his laces and turned off the lights, thinking of who might be open to drinking a cold beer with him. Cody seemed to be a good option so he gave him a call. He put the car in the ignition and quickly turned down the volume - it was one of Victoria's CDs. She couldn't seem to leave his mind and life. Even though it had been a few hours since they parted, he missed her and usually the only person he sincerely missed would be his little angel, Alana.

He found a parking spot not too far from the bar. Finding Cody seated in a corner already with two beers on the table, Randy forced a smile. Cody seemed to buy it and smiled as well. He greeted his friend and listened to Cody talk on and on about fishing or something similar to the woods, his mind was too busy thinking about someone else. No woman had ever dominated Randy's mind like this and it was making him go crazy. As he ordered two more beers fro himself, a busty blonde approached him with a smile on her face.

"_Hi there, what's your name?" _She whispered in his ear.

"_Randy and might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" _He whispered right back, fueling her a bit more.

"_Ashley. How about we go somewhere more private?" _Sex was written all over her face.

"_Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, but no thanks," _Randy was in joy as her smile was replaced with a frown.

Randy watched as the blonde walked away and realized she had nothing on Victoria. Victoria was the full package and he just wished she was with him. Tired of hearing Cody ramble on about things he didn't have a care for, he wished him a good night and walked out towards his car. He had only three beers and thought, well…he couldn't be drunk. He started the car and started hitting speeds around sixty miles per hour. As the yellow light became red, Randy drove right on by without looking in time at the car coming from his right.

* * *

><p>Victoria settled on staying at a hotel until she could find her own place, marking the start of her life with no Randy in it. Drying her tears on the white comforter that she was burying herself into, she thought of him. She craved to be held in his strong, tattooed arms and trace them. She missed the intense, loving looks he would give her from time to time. And most of all, she would miss waking up and finding him right beside her snoring his ass off.<p>

Now, all of that was gone.

Her mind wandered to Sam as her tears rolled down effortlessly. Sam's words had got to Victoria and all she could think about was little Alana. Victoria knew how it felt like to grow up in a household with one parent present. It was difficult and heartbreaking and she wouldn't want Alana to go through that. But Victoria kept on missing one major thing in her life.

Her own happiness.

Even though Sam and Randy would be getting a divorce, that didn't mean Alana wouldn't be able to see her dad. Many kids grew up with divorced parents and spent mutual time with both of them. But still, she felt like she was dividing a family - breaking it into pieces that could never be fixed again.

She closed her eyes and openly cried, feeling miserable. She hated to admit it, but she sincerely loved him. She loved him with everything she had in herself. She loved him to the point she would do anything for him. Turning on the other side, she thought about what he might be doing right now. Victoria was sure he was out, having a good time and probably not thinking about her. Her head hurt, but she couldn't stop thinking about him so easily. Randy was a major part of her life and for him to leave so suddenly…it was hard for her to cope with. Victoria thought about his strong cologne and wished she had stolen the bottle.

Victoria thought about the position she had found Randy and Maryse and swore she felt her heart break a little more. She never would have thought her best friend could do this to her and especially someone she trusted so much of her life with. Life threw a dodge ball at Victoria and that dodge ball was Maryse. Maryse had betrayed her in the most hurtful way, leaving their friendship forever broken. She would ignore the platinum blonde from now on, she decided. She already had enough stress in her life. First, Randy, then Sam and now Maryse. It was just too much and for the first time in a long time, Victoria felt truly alone.

Guilt crept its way back into her conscious as she thought about her night with Wade. It was so unlike her to go to him, of all people, but revenge got to the best of her. She should have never done that; she had given herself to the one person she hated. Exposing herself, her sole intention was of hurting Randy, the person she loved the most.

How could you hurt the person you loved the most?

For one night, she trusted Wade and he used her like some ring rat. He disposed of her like some piece of garbage and dropped her off in some room where she could have died or been seriously harmed. She could have been dead, not even thinking about all of this.

Victoria cried herself to sleep, knowing she needed her beauty sleep. As well, Smackdown would be taking place the day after and she needed to look like her normal self, not a zombie. As she cried herself to sleep, her mind swirled around one person.

* * *

><p>Victoria groaned as she heard her phone ring instead of her alarm clock. Sneaking her hand out of the comforter, she searched for her phone on the nightstand.<p>

"_Hello?" _She practically yelled into the phone, annoyed with whoever was calling her at this hour.

"_Yes, hello, Ms. Crawford. I've called to inform you that Randy Orton has been in a car accident and that he asked that I call you. You are Victoria Crawford, right?" _The nurse looked again at the number her patient had written, just to see if she had dialed the right number.

Victoria didn't say anything, her voice felt locked in her voice. She was now alert. _"Yeah, I am."_

"_He just got out of surgery, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming down here to visit him," _The nurse seemed to be chewing gum now and it was getting on Victoria's last nerve.

"_I'll be down there, soon," _She hung up and threw her phone, not caring where it landed.

Victoria closed her eyes and tried to sleep again, but she couldn't. He was seriously hurt with no one to be there for him. She couldn't just shut her eyes on him, it was too damn hard. She spent another fifteen minutes in bed, debating on whether she should go or stay. As tired as she was, she got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower, hoping it would freshen her up to look decent. Applying lip gloss, she thought about him hurt.

Yawning, she slipped on her hat and got her keys. Her heart sped as she got closer to the hospital and she told herself to calm down, this wasn't going to be any different than seeing someone in the hospital. Yeah, except that Randy and her were on unstable grounds. She found a parking space and parked, her car blending in with a whole lot of others in the crowded parking lot. Walking, she tucked her arms in her red hoodie. She couldn't help it; she was nervous.

After asking where his room was, she gently opened the door and found him resting peacefully. She grabbed a chair and put it beside his bed, cursing when it screeched. Victoria sat and observed the minor cuts on his chiseled face. She gave a quick glance to the beeping monitors on the opposite side and sighed. It was weird seeing him so broken down like this when a few hours ago he was the one rescuing her.

She grabbed his hand and marveled at how his was so much bigger. His rough calluses brushed against hers but she didn't mind. He looked so peaceful and she couldn't help but wonder when he would open his eyes and look at her. Victoria gave his palm a tender kiss and closed her eyes, feeling content at the moment.

"_Ma'am,"_ Someone was shaking her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes.

The nurse talked with a thick accent, probably Russian. _"It's breakfast time, let me know if you want something." _

"_Thank you," _Victoria looked out the window to see the once black sky to be light pale blue.

The woman left the room, leaving her and Randy alone. She looked at him and tears welled in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry," _She whispered, really to no one.

* * *

><p>Randy suddenly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, the hospital room becoming more and more familiar to him. He looked at his left hand to find it held. She was sitting in a chair, bent over, hair falling over her face but she still managed to look gorgeous. He groaned as he moved some more, his head was killing him. He felt very disoriented but at peace. He gazed at her once more and wished she was awake. He somehow got his hand out of her tight grip and started to move her hair out of her face but in the process woke her up. She stirred awake and yawned, stretching her arms out to release some of the tension she felt in her body.<p>

"_Hey," _He said, as if nothing was wrong.

Not wanting to start things, she said. "_Hey yourself."_

They looked into each others eyes, both of their emotions displayed through their eyes - hurt, love, relief and most of all happiness. Tears welled up in her eyes as last night's thoughts played again in her mind. And they fell like two snowflakes drifting down to meet the white floor. She was still hurt, their little reunion didn't solve all of their problems. They still had some things they needed to talk about. He stretched as far as he could, wincing, trying to wipe away her tears but she moved back.

Victoria couldn't allow him to see into her so easily, now. They first needed to straighten things out. It hurt her just as much as it hurts him, but they needed to do that.

"_You don't know how much I've missed you," _He whispered, breaking the ice.

"_Me, too," _She laughed, her tears ruining her makeup.

Silence drowned over the pair as they sat looking everywhere but at each other. Randy didn't expect her to come and a shimmer of hope grew in him as this proved she still had some feelings for him.

"_Come here," _He scooted over and patted the empty space.

She looked outside at the nurses. _"I don't think that's a great idea. And the nurse is probably going to kick me out, so I'm fine with the chair. _

"_Fuck her," _There would always be space for her wherever he would be.

Victoria sighed and slipped into the cozy hospital bed while he automatically wrapped his arm around her. A sense of security wrapped over her and she didn't want to ever leave. Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper into his chest and felt everything was going to be alright but it wasn't so simple.

"_You know what? I think I'm gonna leave.." _Before her foot could even go over the railing, his strong muscular arm gripped her waist.

Randy never begged and this would be one of the times he would have to. Just her mere presence made him feel complete and for her to just leave like that wasn't going to happen.

"_Please." _He couldn't look at her, but the desperation in his voice told her everything.

"_I can't…I just can't," _She felt like crying all over again.

"_V, please." _

Sighing once more, she got comfortable on his chest. She couldn't continue doing this, allow him to play with her heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Randy turning her chin towards him. They were so close - she could feel his breath ghosting over he face.

"_I'm sorry. I know I've said this a million times, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry, for not protecting you when I should have. I'm sorry, baby. I love you. I've loved you more than any other woman on the planet. I'm crazy over you Victoria Elizabeth Crawford and no one is going to change that," His steely blue eyes looked into her soul and touched her in a place she didn't even know existed._

_Victoria lightly grazed her hand over his cheek, observing his light stubble before he caught her off guard and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, both knowing things would get better in time. _


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Sorry I took a little long uploading this chapter. I had a bout of writer's block and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

Randy was more than happy to wake up beside Victoria. He'd had a terrible dream and for the first time in a long time, fear crept its way into his mind. It paralyzed his every thought and made him feel blank. He shook off the crazy dream and snuggled closer to the Ponte Verde native. From his point of view, she seemed pretty comfortable and content in his arms and he knew it should be like this all the time. At least he had some good news to wake up to; the doctor had told him he'd be in the hospital for another four to five days and would be discharged after that.

The viper didn't know what time it was and decided to give Vic a little wake up call. So, he lowered himself and kissed the spot below her ear; he knew that drove her crazy. In no time she'd be awake, he was sure.

"You know that thing is itchy as hell, right?" She moaned, stopping Randy from assault.

"Yeah, but you love it," He returned to nipping but not without a kiss on her pouty lips.

He showered kisses on her collarbone and ignored the pain in his left knee. The way her eyes were closed in bliss drove him wild - if he could keep her in that state forever, he would, by all means. Randy opened his eyes when he felt two strong arms push him away and heavy breathing.

"What the hell?" He wasn't finished.

"Not now," Her voice had an edge that made Randy quirk an eyebrow.

Since when was she not in the mood? He wasn't gonna go past some kisses and a little groping of her D-cup boobs. Her eyes were red, either meaning she didn't sleep enough or she had been crying. Randy decided to take the former and asked her, "Did I wake you up too early?"

Victoria's yawn answered his question and he sighed. Something was up and he honestly hated whatever it was. Yeah, he knew their betrayals to one another had put a major strain on their relationship but he was already over it.

Randy thought she was too.

Frustration couldn't describe what he was feeling and he felt beyond helpless. He loved her, he knew she loved him, so why couldn't they just move on and live their lives together? It irked him to no end but Randy didn't know life wasn't that easy.

He sighed and watched her facial expressions - she seemed to be in deep thought and he couldn't just lay there and wonder what was in her mind.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" A weight lifted off his chest as he asked the question.

"About where we stand. So where do we?"

This hadn't crossed his mind once - he just thought everything had been arranged and none of what had happened should affect them. Randy honestly didn't know and he couldn't let her know that. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment; tell her the truth.

"I..I don't know, to be frank. I love you and you know that but everything that's happened…has happened and the only thing we can do is move forward," He hoped she would find the sincerity in his words and as well believe in them.

She looked at him, tears at the brim of her eyes. She was doing that a lot and he knew he was the reason of all her tears. What Randy didn't completely wrap his head around was that it wasn't easy to forget everything that had happened. The night with Wade replayed in her mind and goose bumps rose on her skin along with the cold hospitals usually brought.

She knew she was pushing him away - hurting him and her in the process. It was the way she coped with pain, she couldn't help it. Blocking everyone out seemed to the best way for her to get past her problems but she couldn't push him away.

Victoria knew she had to leave soon and would try to make the time they had with each other to be meaningful. She kissed the corner of his lips and instantly felt closer to him as her tears fell. Randy held her tighter, she felt safe and just wished everything she had been holding in could be released. She was hurting and he was now realizing that. What they didn't see was the flash of a camera outside the room, peeking through blinds they thought were closed.

* * *

><p>Maryse walked around the corner and landed on room 218. She had found the person she so desperately needed to talk to - she wanted him to remember this visit. Before her hand could reach the small door knob, interesting sounds fell upon her ears. So she sneaked around and looked through the windows. The French Canadian laughed to herself as she saw the blinds were opened and wasn't shocked by the sight.<p>

There they laid in a passionate moment, both seemed too into each other to even realize the camera flashes. This was going to be better than the visit she had even planned.

The platinum blonde found a chair and smiled at a passing nurse. The photos were going to be all over the dirt sheets and Maryse couldn't wait to see the pair's faces.

Friendship was a touchy subject for Maryse; she didn't believe in friends and didn't have any. The only person she could confide in was her sister who she rarely talked to. Victoria had something she wanted and that was Randy Orton. He was everything she looked for in a man; sexy, brash and crude when he wanted to be. She'd broken up with Mike a long time ago and felt better without the baggage she was carrying around. He was needy and couldn't stick up for himself when the going got tough.

So she did the one thing she should have done sooner; she kicked him to the curb.

Twirling her hair around her manicured finger, a smirk plastered on her glossed lips, she thought about pressing the 'send' button and ruining both of their lives. Funny thing was, they wouldn't have a clue about who did it. She stopped twirling her loosely waved hair and got out her phone with the intention of causing the greatest devastation to both of their lives.

That's what friends were for, right? Payback was a bitch, Maryse was a first class veteran of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been extremely long since I last updated this story, but to be honest, writer's block has been killing me. Oh, my last year of high school isn't cutting me any slack so I'm really sorry. Anyway, enjoy, review, favorite, etc. Constructive criticism is always accepted.**

Victoria woke up with the blinding sun in her eyes and the atrocious ache of a sore neck. Hospital beds were awful for two people to sleep in, with them being so small and especially for someone who slept with Randy – he held her in a vice grip. She removed his big calloused hands off her waist and took her time climbing out of the elevated bed. Once she landed on the ground, she rolled her neck, stretched and shook herself loose of any knots that could have gathered up in her body during the night.

She walked to the door, her mind focused on getting something to drink. She reached for the knob but right before her petite hand could grasp it, she heard _his_ voice and sighed.

"For the thousandth time, where do you think I'm going, Randy?" She turned around and looked at him with the meanest look she could muster at the moment.

"I don't know, come here." His eyebrows rose suggestively and she couldn't bite back the smirk that was dancing on her dry lips.

"Oh, fuck off. I'm just going to get some water, I'll be back."

"Let me beep the nurse, she'll bring so-"

"You seriously have problems. I don't even know why I put up with you…" She finally opened the door.

"Love you, too." He called out as she slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the cafeteria, she saw a magazine near a nurse's workstation. It seemed to be the National Inquirer and Victoria couldn't help but smirk. Gossip filled these nurses' minds even at the most ungodly hours of the night, she was sure. Victoria flipped some pages until she stopped and thought she was going crazy.<p>

A picture spanning over two pages of Randy and her was in the National Inquirer. Holy shit, they were out. Everybody knew about them, it was over.

_The cover was over._

Victoria turned back to the page to assure herself it was really Randy and she in that picture and without any mistake, there were their names, marked in dark red bolded letters.

She grabbed the magazine, her bottle of water and raced back to room 218. Anxiety was eating her up as she continued looking at their photo, feeling her resolve crack. A piece of her broke because the one thing she cherished most had been taken away from her; her privacy.

She entered the room and threw her water bottle at Randy, not caring if he caught it or hit him in the chest. "Look at what I found here. Shit, we're screwed."

"Yay," He muttered as the water bottle hit him pretty hard.

Sure, they were now out to the media and friends but hey, the point of hiding was gone. Once again, he scratched his stomach and winced when he felt the diva slap his bicep. For small hands, they packed some pretty good punch.

"All you can do is say 'yay' and that's it? You idiot, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you get it? Every fucking body knows about us, everybody." She sat down in a nearby chair and held her head.

He felt like laughing, because this wasn't even his fault and what had happened, had happened. There was nothing they, especially he could do about it that would change anything.

Randy sighed and ignored her comment. "It's kinda obvious who did it."

Her eyes were closed to mere slits and she smacked her lips. "Who?"

His steely eyes which were once warm grew cold as he rolled them. "Maryse, duh."

Silence passed over the duo as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples while Randy just watched.

She was over exaggerating.

Blanked out, tears rolled down her cheek and he felt a little sorry for her but knew she would have to get over it.

"Come here." She walked over and held onto Randy's arm as he helped her in.

"Why are you crying over this, V? I get you feel hurt over what the ice bitch has done but at least we're free. So what if everybody knows? After a week, they'll get used to it." His hand quickly brushed away her tears on her caramel colored cheek as her heart hurt more.

She lay down on Randy's chest and once more closed her eyes. Maybe he was right.

_Maybe he wasn't._

He just didn't get that the mean stares, the brush offs from the people who she called her friends would hurt her. Yeah, she kind of cared about what people thought and it seriously bothered her sometimes. But at this moment, she felt like a slave to what people thought and that's what killed her. Because no matter how hard she tried to push away the nagging feeling of what others thought of her, it still crept up and ate her thoughts.

Randy knew that when she was this quiet, it was pretty dangerous. He needed to give her some time to think but he couldn't help but look at her. She seemed to be locked up in her own world, with her eyes closed and her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Victoria opened her eyes and realized Randy wasn't next to her. She somewhat panicked, but knew he could handle himself outside with some crutches. She yawned and buried her head deeper into the unnecessarily fluffy pillow, pulling the covers up to her chin. The Ponte Verde native couldn't sleep as she thought about Maryse and quickly looked for her phone, fishing for it in her pocket. She gave the bleached blonde a call and arranged that they should meet at her hotel room. Victoria laughed at how she accepted to their meeting and continued to scroll through her album at the multiple pictures of Maryse and some superstars.<p>

Maryse probably thought she was the only having pictures; scandalous pictures, to be exact and Victoria looked for the juiciest photo she would show to the leggy bitch.

Ice bitch had no idea what she had coming.

**Review, review, review. It really keeps me going.**


End file.
